The Other Pond
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: Amelia Pond is known as the girl who waited, but what you don't know is that she has a sister. A sister who's name is Avery Pond. The girl who has lifetimes before and after her current present. The girl who has a soul that never truly dies. And this, is how she and Amelia met the Doctor!
1. Prologue: Wish on a Falling TARDIS

Prologue: Wish on a Falling TARDIS

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever, and just a fan with an idea.**

* * *

Avery's POV

I was getting ready for bed and my darling sister Amelia is complaining about the crack in the wall. Sure, it's unsettling but there nothing we can do. Our aunt left for out of town leaving us here. And now I can hear her praying to Santa.

"Dear Santa, thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you. But honest, it is an emergency." I zoned out of what she was saying a minute later as I heard the oddest noise. I walked into Amelia's room just right to mine and looked out and saw a blue box fall out of the sky and into our yard.

Amelia got up off the floor and joined me at the window. We looked at each other before running out of the house to the blue box that was now smoking after having crashed in our yard on top of our shed.

The doors of the box opened and an anchor flew out and a mysterious man who was completely soaked popped his head out of the box. "Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new, never had cravings before." He hoisted himself out of the box, and said "Whoa!" looking into the box. This man was very strange indeed. I looked at Amelia who was looking at the madman who just came out of the sky in a box, and destroying our shed in the process. Amelia asked the man "Are you okay?" and he replied "Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

I was confused now, he was soaking wet and he was in the library which had to be incredibly small with a box that size and I decided to point out to the madman about the wetness. "You're soaking wet." And he replied "I was in the swimming pool." and Amelia replied before I could "You said you were in the library" and he replied with the maddest thing I've ever heard "So was the swimming pool." I rolled my eyes and Amelia asked if he was a policeman. And he asked if she called one. I expected her next reply would be about the crack and so I left for the kitchen.

A few minutes later they came in, and Amelia told me he said he was a doctor. I looked at her and then looked at the man who proclaimed to be a doctor and asked him "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" Amelia gave him an apple. He spat it out after taking a bite, I gave Amelia a look that basically said I'm not cleaning up his mess. He said "That's disgusting. What is that?" I was confused and said "An apple." He replied "Apples are rubbish. I hate apples." and Amelia said "You said you loved them."

Then he asked for yoghurt, and then we gave him bacon, he accused us of poisoning him. Then he got beans and spat them into the sink. I got him bread and butter while Amelia cleaned the apple and yoghurt off the floor before someone stepped in it. He threw the bread out of the door. Amelia looked through the fridge and asked if he wanted carrots. To which he said "Carrots? Are you insane?" I gave him an offended look and took the carrots and ate them myself.

He went and got fish fingers and custard. Finally he decided on something to eat. Amelia sat across from him and I eating ice cream out of the tub, while he dipped fish fingers into the custard. Amelia shook her head and said "You're as bad as Avery when it comes to custard. Though she likes carrots with custard." I smiled and dipped one of my carrots into his custard and bit into it giving him a smile. He shook his head and drank some of the custard and I laughed.

He then asked for our names, I went first and said "Avery Pond." and then Amelia went and introduced herself. He said she had a brilliant name, like a name in a fairy-tale. He then asked if we were Scotland and Amelia replied saying that we had to move to England and that it was rubbish. He then asked if our parents were upstairs.

I replied "We don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." He asked where she was and Amelia just said she was out. He said in surprise "And she left you guys all alone." Amelia said "We're not scared." to which he replied looking straight at Amelia "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" We both asked "What?" he says "Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

We finished up eating and followed the man called Doctor into Amelia's room with a crack in the wall. Amelia said to the man while he investigated her wall "I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." She gave it to him and he pocketed it. He then said "This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing, where's the draught coming from?" He scanned the wall with this pen looking thing that was silver and blue. "Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?"

Amelia asked "What?" and he looked at the wall saying "It's a crack. I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, cos the crack isn't in the wall." I asked confused "Where is it then?" he replied "Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touches, pressed together... right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear...?" Amelia inputted "A voice. Yes."

Now I swear Amelia was going mad. A voice in a wall... The doctor man grabbed Amelia's glass of water, throwing out the water which landed on me regrettably; I gave him a look of grumpiness. He didn't look at me, and just grabbed a stool sticking the glass to the wall sitting on the stool with his ear to the glass. I walked out to go clean myself up. The last thing I heard was something about Prisoner Zero escaping and a Prison.

I heard banging outside and ran to the box, a few minutes later the Doctor ran out of the house yelling "I've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" Amelia ran behind him, following saying "But... it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" The Doctor replied "It's not a box. It's a time machine."

Now I was intrigued, I've always wanted to travel through time and space! "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" He replied saying "Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five-minute hop into the future should do it." I hopped off my rock that I was standing on and asked "Can we come?" and he said "Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back." Amelia said with a sad look "People always say that." and he hopped off of his box and walked towards her and crouched down enough to look her in the eyes and asked "Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm the Doctor." With that he climbed into his box. He disappeared into his box which then made that odd metallic noise and disappeared into thin air.

We looked at each other for one moment before turning back to the house to go pack. We came back and sat in front of our now destroyed flattened shed for him to come back. But he never did, not till _**Twelve Years Later...**_


	2. Chapter 1: 12 Years Later

Chapter 1: 12 Years Later

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever, and just a fan with an idea.**

* * *

Avery's POV

I just finished the night shift at the building I worked at. I hung out at the hub. I couldn't get over the Doctor leaving us 12 years ago, never returning in the 5 minutes he said he would. We ended up waking up in our beds, after falling asleep outside in the yard. I looked at the horizon through the monitor showing outside, the sun was just rising. It was dawn; Amy wouldn't be up for a few hours. I hung out at the hub with Ianto and Jack. Jack never left this place, and Ianto had decided to help me. We made Gwen go home to her husband. It was a few hours later when I left the reception area. Ianto decided to stay, he told me of his dreams. Dreams that made it hard to sleep at night.

I walked to the train station, where I waited for the train. The train from Cardiff to Leadworth, it was tiring taking the train back and forth, and it took almost half hour and then I had to walk home. But that was the base of Torchwood 3, and it had to be in Cardiff where the time rift was, where all of the weird stuff fell out of. It was a group that was there to protect Earth from the supernatural, out of world stuff when the Doctor couldn't besides UNIT. We were outside of the Government, outside the Police. Our motto was literally _"If it's alien, it's our's."_

I sighed as I got out a file that I had to read for work. It was only 8:30am, and it would be an hour before the train arrived at 9:36am. And I would arrive home just before 10. By the time I finished 2 out of 6 files that I had to read, the train arrived and I got on. I showed the conductor my pass, and just sat back for the 18 minute ride and then I had to walk home from there..

* * *

**_18 minutes later…_**

I finally arrived in front of our home, our home for a long time. Our aunt left a long time ago, and we inherited this house. I unlocked the door before locking it again behind me; I jumped the steps to Amy's room upstairs. I poked my head into her room and saw that she was still sleeping. I whistled loudly, to which she rolled out of bed spooked. I laughed, and she got up yelling "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AVERY!" I ran off to my room to change out of my work clothes. I slammed my door in her face as she was about to get me. I leaned against my door, as she ran into the door trying to get in. I yelled at her "Go get ready Amy! There's a guy asking for a policewoman kissogram, remember?"

I heard her make a sound of agreement and walk off. I changed into a t-shirt and sweats, along with Uggs. I threw my hair into a ponytail, and walked into the bathroom while Amy was showering. I took a washcloth, and washed my makeup off. Thankfully yesterday was my last night shift. I left the bathroom to go get myself a snack. I went back upstairs, and Amy walked out of her room fixing her hat.

Then I heard a familiar sound, the sound I had waited for, for 12 years. The TARDIS! I smiled, but couldn't be sure. I heard yelling downstairs as it headed up stairs, "Amelia! Avery! Are you all right?! Are you there? Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here!" He held this weird silver thing that made this high-pitch noise to the door in the corner. He added "Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is..." As Amy hit him with a cricket bat, I gave her an odd look wondering why in the world she hit the Doctor. I knelt down beside him and checked him to see if he was alright, with the little medical knowledge I had from knowing Rory. I helped Amy then drag him to the radiator, she handcuffed him to it and I sat him up against it.

I crouched down beside him, and we waited for him to wake up. He soon shows signs of waking. I let out a quiet breath of relief that he was okay. Amy began talking into her fake radio "White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained." She turned to face him, with her hand on her hip. As he began to move a bit, she said "Oi! You, sit still."

He cleared his throat and said "Cricket bat. I'm getting... Cricket. Bat."

"You were breaking and entering." She said, and he abruptly tried to stand up, he fell back down again fast. He finally realized that he was handcuffed to the radiator. I caught him slightly, and he looked at me curiously.

He spoke "Oh that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed."

Amy replied "Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way." I quietly laughed, but not noticeably.

He replied "Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"No, what are you doing here? Where are Amelia and Avery?" Amy stared at him, as did I before I looked up at Amy. He remembered us.

"...Amelia Pond?" she carefully asked, and I added "And Avery Pond?"

"Yeah. Amelia and Avery. Little Scottish girls, twins. Where are they? I promised them five minutes, but the engines were phasing, I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to them?" He asked Amy and I kept staring at him warily.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time. Nor has Avery Pond." I said, clearly he didn't notice we looked alike.

"How long?" He asked

"...Six months." Amy replied, and he looked defeated and says as he sniffed.

"No. No! No. Noo. I can't be six months late, I said five minutes. I promised." Amy turned away as I looked down at the ground. "What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond and Avery Pond?"

"Sarge, it's me again, hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." Amy said into her radio.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." He said, I looked up at Amy and said to him "We live here."

"But she's the police!" he exclaimed, I sniffed rolling my eyes. Police have homes too.

"Yes, and this is where I live! You got a problem with that?" Amy snapped, I watch him as I straighten up, I watch as his eyes flick to the door down the hall and back to Amy.

"How many rooms?" He asked, I was confused

"...I'm sorry, what?" I asked, and I looked at Amy, she looked confused as well.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me, now."

"Why?" Amy asked

"Because it will change your life." He replied, I quietly counted them out as Amy did so.

"...Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy said as she counted them out loud, pointing them out as she did so.

"Six." He replied, I looked right at him, he was crazy. Amy started laughing

"Six?" she asked, and he pointed at the corner of the hall.

"Look."

"Look where?" Amy asked

"Exactly where you don't wanna look. Where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." The Doctor said, and Amy turned finally seeing the door. The door I had noticed a week after I first started working at the special ops place in London.

"That's... that is not possible. How is that possible?" Amy said shocked. I let him explain, no one would think that Avery Alecia Pond would know about perception filters.

"There's a perception filter all round the door. Sensed it last time I was here. Should've seen it." The Doctor said, and I put my hand on his arm.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy said, staring at the door.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!" The Doctor shouted.

"Don't have the key, I lost it." Amy said, I rolled my eyes. It sounded so typical of Amy. To lose the key to party handcuffs. Amy started heading towards the door, and I was about to warn her to not go towards the door.

"How can you have lost it?! ...Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that!" the Doctor shouted frantically at her, she ignored him the entire time. She turned the handle to the door and stepped inside of the room that had remained hidden for a good number of years. He looks at me, and says "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!" He paused, and added quietly "...Again." He then started feeling in his pockets, and asked "My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?!" I gave him an odd look and was about to reply when we heard Amy say

"There's nothing here."

"Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, just get out!" He shouted at her, I crouched back down looking at the handcuffs; I looked to see if I could find a way to get him out or unlock it. Where's a bobby-pin when you need one?

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy said from inside that room.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must've rolled under the door."

"Yeah. Must've. And then it must've... jumped up on the table." She replied, and I looked at the Doctor. I knew something wasn't right, he knew something was wrong. Prisoner Zero clearly was still there.

"Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" The Doctor yelled at Amy, frantically. She needed to get out now. I straightened up and started towards the door. She was my sister after all. The Doctor then said when she hadn't left yet "What is it? What are you doing?"

"There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye..."

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it; if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it! Do not... look." Amy screamed and the Doctor yelled "Get out!" finally Amy listened and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, running over to us.

"Gimme that." He said, as he took his screwdriver thing, he aimed it at the door. The door locked, that was a sound of a door locking. This was definitely different, but it wasn't like I wasn't used to it with my work. He then aimed it at the cuffs, trying to free himself. He looked at his screwdriver sadly asking it like it could talk "Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?"

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asked

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course. It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." The Doctor replied Amy gave him a scathing look. I stared at him with hard eyes; it was the wrong time for sarcasm. The door suddenly flashed yellow from within, clearly that door would soon not exist and it would get out.

"What's that? What's it doing?" I asked I've never really seen anything like this before. This would be an interesting thing to tell Jack and Ianto when I got back.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backup's coming, I'll be fine." The Doctor said as he looked up from rubbing his screwdriver. Clearly he loved that thing.

"There is no backup." I said giving Amy a look, telling her to basically tell the truth now.

"...I heard her on the radio, you called for backup." He said to me, and then to Amy.

"I was pretending, it's a pretend radio." Amy said, finally coming out.

"But you're a policewoman." He said, pretty sure he believed that part.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy said loudly, she took her police hat off and her hair fell out. Though we had no time to think about this, the door crashed down where it once was glowing yellow. A man and his very large black dog step out, staring at us. "...But it's just..." Amy sputtered

"No it isn't. Look at the faces." The Doctor said, and the dog started to grow and then bark. We looked, the dog's face wasn't moving at all. The man's was, it was barking.

Amy paused and said "...What? I'm sorry, but - What?!" not being able to comprehend it. I gave Amy a look, shoving her over and standing in front of her, protecting her best I can.

"It's all one creature, one creature disguised as two. Clever, old, multi-form. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?" The Doctor said, as the man growls again. He took a step towards us and opened his mouth. He had large pointy teeth! The Doctor then said to the creature man thing, "Stay away! Apparently we're safe, wanna know why? She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" Amy proclaimed

"...I know, that was a clever line to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!" The Doctor said to us, then the man. The man closed his mouth, stopped growling too. The Doctor added "And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup then you'd have to kill us." Suddenly there was a voice, a voice that sounded kind of familiar. It was foggy memory. The voice said "Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" Amy asked, as I looked out the window for whatever it was.

"Well, that would be backup. Okay, one more time. We do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe." The Doctor said.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." The voice said, and repeats over and over. The man-dog-creature-thing wandered off into another room to look out of the other window. The Doctor was slamming his screwdriver thing on the floor, trying to get it to work. "Work, work, work, work. Come on!" He yelled at it, and finally it does. The handcuffs snapped open freeing him. "Run!" He grabbed my hand, and I grabbed Amy's. I pushed her in front of me and the Doctor pushed me in front of him. We ran down the stairs, and the Doctor yelled again "Run!" Clearly that was one of his favorite words or commands. We ran out of the house, slamming the door behind us. The Doctor did his thing to the lock. We continued to run towards the TARDIS. I squealed a bit, and sped up.

"A kissogram?!" The Doctor asked Amy.

"Yes, a kissogram! What's going on?!"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Me too." The Doctor said, and tried to unlock the TARDIS. But no such luck, I smirked at him as I stroke the TARDIS. Maybe this time, I would finally get my dream of travelling with the Doctor. I mean, we get what he promised 12 years ago. The Doctor then said "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now.. It's still rebuilding, not letting us in."

"Come on!" Amy yelled as she grabbed the Doctor's arm, pulling him away from where he was pressed up against the TARDIS, rubbing it gently. He was clearly in love with this box. He tried to pull away, and said "Wait, wait, hang on! Wait wait wait wait wait, the shed! I destroyed that shed last time I was here, smashed it to pieces!" He ran over to our new shed. I followed reluctantly, or I'd start getting weird looks from them.

"So, there's a new one! Let's go!" Amy said

"Yeah, but the new one's got old! It's ten years old at least!" He started sniffing it, then rubbing it, and then licked his finger... And I waited for THIS MAN! I gave him a strange look as he then said after deliberating "Twelve years. I'm not six months late, I'm twelve years late." He turned to Amy, and I said "Penny in the air..."

"He's coming." Amy said, trying to distract him.

"You said six months! Why did you say six months?"

"We've gotta go."

"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said insistently.

I looked at the ground, tears somewhat starting to form as memories came back. Memories of being teased by my classmates, Amy and I having to go to the Psychiatrists. Amy and I both snapped at him, shouting "Well why did you say five minutes?!" He stared at us, finally realizing what he had been missing. He was in shock, and Amy's eyes were wide. I covered my face, he now knew. We were the little Scottish twin girls, he had promised 5 minutes, and returned 12 years later. He whispered loudly **"...What..."**


	3. Chapter 2: Prisoner Zero and The Atraxi

Chapter 2: Prisoner Zero/Atraxi

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever, and just a fan with an idea.**

**Recap:**

**"You said six months! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said**

**"We've gotta go." Amy replied, avoiding the question**

**"This matters. This is important! Why did you say six months?" The Doctor said insistently.**

**I looked at the ground, tears somewhat starting to form as memories came back. Memories of being teased by my classmates, Amy and I having to go to the Psychiatrists. Amy and I both snapped at him, shouting "Well why did you say five minutes?!" He stared at us, finally realising what he had been missing. He was in shock, and Amy's eyes were wide. I covered my face, he now knew. We were the little Scottish twin girls, he had promised 5 minutes, and returned 12 years later. **

**He whispered loudly "...What..."**

* * *

Avery's POV

Amy looked at me, gave me a quick hug. Which I shrugged off as I wiped my eyes, I needed to be strong. The Doctor maybe here, but he was clearly wasn't exactly with it. Not with the stories that Jack told of his adventures with the Doctor, and that the Doctor just regenerated if the weird glowy stuff Amy told me about before was correct.

"Come on." Amy said, the Doctor was still trying to figure it out.

"What?"

"Come on!"

"What?!" the Doctor was still not grasping the new news very well, Amy pulled him by the hand and we ran out of our garden as the weird voice continued. We ran pass the man and the dog, while the man barks. The voice said "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated..." still. When would the voice shut up?

We ran up the village road, towards the square when the Doctor stopped, turning to Amy. "You're Amelia." Turned to me, and said "Meaning you have to be Avery." I gave him a disgruntled look, as we kept walking. He caught up with us, and Amy said "You're late."

"Amelia Pond! Avery Pond! You're the little girls!"

"I'm Amelia, and you're late!" she said,

"I'm still Avery... And you're definitely late!" I added

"What happened?!" the Doctor shouted, getting us some looks from passing by people.

"Twelve years." I replied

"You hit me with a cricket bat!"

"Twelve years!" Amy replied

"A cricket bat!"

"Twelve years, and four psychiatrists. Right Aves?" I nodded in agreement.

"...Four?"

"...I kept biting them." Amy admitted

"Why?" the Doctor asked, clearly finding this funny. I shook my head.

"They said you weren't real." I replied, smirking. Amy and I promised to never tell anyone that she wasn't the one who bit them, I did. I was after all the one who was supposed to be calmer, even being Scottish. But I was passionate about the Doctor being real, I had always believe he would come back for us. Suddenly we heard the voice, it was blaring out of the speakers of an ice cream van "Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."

"No no no, come on. What? We're being staked out... by an ice cream van" Amy said, we ran up to the van.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" The Doctor said even though he probably knew.

"It's supposed to be Clair De Lune." The ice cream man told us. The Doctor picked up the radio, holding it to his ear. He played around with the radio, and wanders off to the side of the ice cream van. I followed him; everything with speakers was playing the same thing. Amy followed us and asked "Doctor, what's happening?" We looked around for a bit and ran off in different directions. The Doctor leaped over some guy's garden fence.

The Doctor and I ran into Mrs. Angelo's house through the unlocked door, he skidded on the carpet as he headed into the living room with me just behind him. Where Mrs. Angelo was playing with her remote. On the screen is a very familiar giant eyeball, whizzing around repeating the same words as the voice outside. I closed my eyes and thought back to the files I had read that morning. There was a file on Atraxi, with the eyeball as its profile photo. _It was a species which formed a galactic police force. They were known to be very efficient with their work, tracking down any prisoners who escaped their facilities and executing them. Though they aren't exactly bright. _The Doctor said to Mrs. Angelo "Hello! Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area." Then Amy bursts in suddenly, and I laughed as he added "...Also, crimes. Let's have a look." He walked over to check out the remote.

"I was just about to phone... It's on every channel!" Mrs. Angelo said, and then she noticed Amy and said "Oh, hello Amy dear! ...Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well! Sometimes..." Amy replied embarrassed.

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs. Angelo said, and the Doctor looked up at Amy curiously. I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"I can. Be a nurse." she said

"Or, actually a nun?"

"I dabble!" Amy laughed

"Amy? Avery, who's your friend?" Mrs. Angelo asked us, ignoring what Amy said about dabbling.

"Who's Amy? You're Amelia." Doctor asked confused.

"Yeah, now I'm Amy!"

"Amelia Pond! That was a great name!"

"...Bit fairytale." Amy replied, I laughed. The Doctor stared at Amy, but was interrupted from his staring by Mrs. Angelo saying to the Doctor "I know, you, don't I? I mean I've seen you somewhere before!"

"Not me. Brand new face." He stretched his face as wide as he could. "First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?"

"I go to parties, and... I kiss people... With outfits. It's a laugh!"

"You were a little girl five minutes ago!" The Doctor said, still not exactly getting why.

"You're worse than my aunt."

"I'm the Doctor, I'm worse than everybody's aunt!" He turned to Mrs. Angelo and said "And, that is not how I'm introducing myself." She nodded, a little bit bemused. He turned and started using his screwdriver to the radio, tuning it to different channels. The voice of the Atraxi came out in different languages. That's interesting. It had to mean, that the human resident was earth. I gave a sight sound of disagreement as I worked it out. I reached towards my wrist, and remembered I took off the communication device and that thing was still probably at home. I growled, and then remembered that I had the phone number, smiling I said "Mrs. Angelo, mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead dear." She replied, I walked over to where the phone was. I could hear the Atraxi voice coming from the phone speaker. It would have to do, just need to see if I can make the call. I dialed the number, and then the pass code. I heard the slight bit of dial tone, and Gwen replied "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Avery. It seems like we got problems. One, the Atraxi are threatening to incinerate earth! And the Doctor is without his tools, and just regenerated. Just tell Jack this; I'll get back to you guys when I know more." I hung up, I knew Gwen had written it all down and would tell Jack. I came back into the room as the Doctor came to the conclusion "Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." He ran over to the window, opened it and leaned out looking up at the sky. I walked over and joined him looking up.

"What's up there? What are you looking at?" Amy asked as the Doctor pulled himself back in, and started wandering around the room. I pulled myself back in, closing the window behind me.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast." The Doctor said, and Jeff walked in through the front door behind the Doctor. The Doctor walked up to Jeff, backing him against the wall, as the Doctor leaned right up close to him.

"But they'll have to power up first. So, assuming a medium sized star ship... that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" He continued, he bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal Jeff's height, then back to his own height, then up again. I laughed at this, clearly the new him had height problems. "Yeah... Twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." The Doctor confirmed.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asked, and I was about to reply when Jeff asked the Doctor "Are you the Doctor?"

"He is, isn't he? He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor! All those cartoons you two did when you were little? The Raggedy Doctor! It's him!" Mrs. Angelo added

Amy cleared her throat and said "...Shut up."

"...Cartoons?" The doctor said as he heads over towards the telly, and slumps onto the sofa. Jeff wandered closer and said "Gran? It's him, isn't it? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up! Twenty minutes to what?" Amy snapped at Jeff and asked the Doctor. I walked over and sat on the sofa next to the Doctor. Then the Doctor announced our demise if we couldn't stop this, "The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaand, it's going to incinerate the planet." He paused and we said together, "Twenty minutes to the end of the world." He glanced up at Amy, who was staring at us. I stared at both of them quiet. **There was twenty minutes to the end of the world.**

* * *

**_Well this was an interesting chapter huh? I just realized that I never thanked the guy who put the script for the episode up on the internet. So thanks to rodneymckay1968 on livejournal. You made writing out whole episodes of Doctor Who much easier for fanfics. Now I can actually be accurate to what happens in the actual episode since I don't have access easily to the actual episode. So sucky... But now I can continue without memory. So woohoo! And there should be a image for this fanfic soon enough, just need access to a mac. And hopefully I remember how to do it. But anyways the next chapter should be up soon enough, and please do_****_ review!_****_ Thanks_**

**_~Incendiar Riddle_**


	4. Chapter 3: Rory

Chapter 3: Rory

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea.**

* * *

_Avery's POV_

We left the Angelo home, determined to save the world within 20 minutes. The Doctor started asking Amy about where we were.

"What is this place? Where am I?" The Doctor asked

"Leadworth." Amy answered

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"Ha, no."

"Even just a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" The Doctor asked

"No." I answered

"Oh, that's good! Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut. What is that?" He pointed at a pond, and ran towards it. Amy and I followed.

"It's a duck pond." Amy answered. The Doctor turned to face her and asked

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know, there's never any ducks!"

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?"

"It just is! Is it important, a duck pond?"

"I don't know. How would I know?" He said this as he clutched his chest, jerking around slightly as he fell backwards. I ran towards him, and crouched down beside him. Even if he left us, he was still the most important person to me besides Rory, Amy, and Jack. The Doctor and Jack were my only chances to escape this boring small village. Nothing ever happened in Leadworth besides the Doctor and the Atraxi.

"This is too soon... I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." He said as I rubbed his arm comfortingly. Amy just stared at us, and then we looked up to the sky as a shadow fell upon us.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asked the dark slowly past but the Sun was left looking rather odd. "What's wrong with the Sun?"

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field; they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet." The Doctor answered as Amy stared at him as he and I got up, looked around the park at everyone who was pulling out a mobile phone and is filming the strange-looking sun. I shook my head at them; they weren't doing very well for the reputation of the humankind. "Oh and here they come. The human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." He said.

"This isn't real, is it; this is some kind of big wind-up..." Amy said in denial, I just stared at her. She had to be kidding me.

"Why would I wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed me."

"Then I grew up."

"Oh, well you never wanna do that. No. Hang on, shut up! Wait. I missed it." The Doctor said and then slapped himself in the forehead rather painfully. "I saw it, and I missed it." He slapped himself again in the forehead, leaving a red mark. "What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw I saw I saw..." The Doctor said as he looked around. He spotted Rory who was looking around somewhat shiftily, messing with his phone. The Doctor glanced at the clock, then turned to us and said "Twenty minutes! I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help me." I nodded and then looked at Amy, who stared at him and then said "...No." The Doctor and I weren't even sure if we heard correctly.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor said rather confused by her answer.

"NO!" She yelled, as she grabbed hold of his tie tightly, dragging him toward a just-parked car in the car park right behind us. I followed asking "Amy! What are you doing?!"

"Amy - no, no! What are you doing?!" The Doctor said right before she opened the car door, slammed it close on his tie, trapping him there. She then took the car keys off the elderly man who owned the car, Mr. Henderson and locks it. I smiled and waved at Mr. Henderson.

"Are you out of your mind?!" The Doctor said

"Who are you?" Amy asked

"You know who I am." The Doctor replied

"No really. Who are you?" Amy said not believing him.

"Look at the sky. End of the world. Twenty minutes." The Doctor said, pointing to the sky.

"Well, better talk quickly then." Amy said, crossing her arms staring at him expectantly.

"Amy... I am going to need my car back." Mr. Henderson said looking at Amy.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right. Yes..." Mr. Henderson said and then left. The Doctor fiddled around in his pocket, pulling out the apple with the face, tossing it to Amy saying "Catch." She did, and she stared at it. The same apple she gave to him before he inspected the crack in the wall... before he hit me with the glass of water. As I remembered that I frowned at him and slapped him. "That was for what you did to me 12 years ago! You basically poured water on me!" He stared at me as he adjusted his jaw and said to Amy, ignoring me for now "I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveller. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over."

"...I don't believe you." Amy replied, considering what he said and the apple, intensely. I stared at him waiting for him to reply to me.

"Just - twenty minutes." He took Amy's arm that was holding the apple. "Just believe me for twenty minutes. Look at it." Amy stared at the apple. "Fresh as the day you gave it to me, and you know it's the same one." Amy took her second's thought, looking between the Doctor's earnest face and the smiling of the apple. He said "Amy. Believe, for twenty minutes." Amy paused, and then raised the car keys and unlocks the car saying "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor said Amy and I look at each other, smiling a slightly evil smile. The Doctor, freed took off, jumping over the low chain link fence running straight past Rory nicking his phone swiftly as he goes. He peered at the phone, curiously and then turned to confront Rory. Amy and I caught up; having ran slower, after barely bouncing over the low fence. Amy stopped to tug down her short, short skirt. I continued to run, catching up to the Doctor within a few seconds. "The Sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog, why?" The Doctor asked Rory as he gave Rory his phone back, Rory saw Amy behind me, looking relieved. I smirked, and nudged Rory who gave me a side hug quickly. We were close friends even though he was dating Amy. "Amy!" Rory said to Amy as she caught up.

"Hi! Oh, uh, this is Rory, he's a... friend." Amy said to the Doctor.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected

"Kind of. Boyfriend." Amy said

"Amy!"

"Man and a dog. Why?" The Doctor asked Rory

"Oh, my gosh. It's him." Rory said realising who this was.

"Just, answer his question, please." Amy told Rory

"It's him though! The Doctor, the Raggedy Doctor!"

"Yeah! He, he came back." I spoke up smiling widely. I had faith he would come back, Amy however, was starting to lose faith. And here he was, like I said he would.

"But he was a story, he was a game-" Rory replied but was interrupted by the Doctor grabbing the front of his shirt impatiently, really wanting to know "Man and a dog! Why! Tell me! Now!"

"Sorry! Because - he can't be there - because, he's-" Rory answered

"In a hospital, in a coma." Rory and the Doctor said together.

"...Yeah." Rory said

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" The Doctor said as he let go of Rory, brushing him down. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a lifefeed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind." The Doctor said as he finished what he was saying he poked Rory on his forehead. He looked as though he was about to say more but was interrupted by a dog barking behind us. We spun around, seeing that it was Prisoner Zero barking. Both the man and dog this time. The Doctor moved forward to confront him. "Prisoner Zero."

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asked, clearly confused.

"Yes." Amy and I said together. Just then, an Atraxi ship flew down from the sky, hovering over the church and started scanning. I smirked as I knew what the Doctor was going to do.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology." He took out his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!" He said looking gleeful. He held down the button raising the screwdriver into the air. Streetlamps all around the park start exploding, car alarms all go off, and a mobility scooter has a mind of its own. A previously parked fire engine also decides it doesn't need people to drive, and rolls off down the road, firemen chasing after it. All while the Atraxi ship is scanning, in the wrong direction. "I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" The Doctor added, the man-dog bark and growl as the Doctor aimed his sonic towards a telephone box, which explodes quite loudly.

But then out of nowhere the screwdriver itself explodes, the Doctor dropped it onto the ground in front of him. The Doctor attempted to pick at the charred mess. "No, no no! Don't DO that!" he yelled at it. The Atraxi ship starts to pack up and leave, and the Doctor stands to face it. "It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!" Prisoner Zero gave a smug smirk and glowed orange, basically melts down the drain. "Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is... here..."

"Doctor! The drain, it just... sort of, melted and went down the drain." Amy said carefully.

"Well, of course it did." The Doctor said matter-factly.

"What do we do now?!" Amy asked

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" The Doctor said smacking his head. We walked over to the drain that Prisoner Zero disappeared down, looking at.

"So that thing. That hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy said

"Multiforms can live for millenia. Twelve years is a pitstop." The Doctor answered

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" I asked, curious

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am." The Doctor answered

"What's he on about?" Rory asked

"Nurse boy, gimme your phone." The Doctor said

"How can he be real?! He was never real!" Rory said

"Phone! Now! Gimme!" The Doctor said impatiently again as Rory hands him the phone.

"It was just a game, we were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him!" Rory said to Amy, as I looked over the Doctor's shoulder at what he was doing. He looked through the photos that Rory had of the coma patients.

"These photos, they're all the coma patients." The Doctor asked/said

"Yep." Rory answered

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor questioned, trying to figure it out for himself.

"He had a dog, though, there's a dog in a coma?"

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" The Doctor said looking up from the phone "Your friend, what was his name, not him," pointing to Rory "the good-looking one!"

"Thanks" Rory said

"Jeff." Amy answered

"Ohhh, thanks." Rory said, I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me, back. I could remember those days. Before Rory and Amy were finally dating. I was happy, excited even. Rory was my best friend, more so than he was to Amy. Amy had Mels, and I was the only one who really cared a lot about Rory.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done! Avery, you're with me!" The Doctor said running off back to the house. Amy pulled Rory towards his car. **I smiled at them and followed the Doctor towards the Angelo home.**


	5. Chapter 4: Saving the World

Chapter 4: Saving the World

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea.**

* * *

Avery's POV

Amy and Rory left to track down Prisoner Zero while I went with the Doctor to the Angelo home. He and I walked into the house, easily finding Jeff's bedroom. "Hello! Laptop. Gimme." The Doctor said as he crossed the room and tried to prise the laptop away from Jeff, who was trying to cover the screen, and keep it away from the Doctor. Unsuccessfully. The Doctor snatched it away from him and sits down on the edge of the bed, then looks at the screen. Jeff looked over his shoulder warily, as the Doctor's eyes widen. "...Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." I laughed as I realised what could be on that screen, looking up at the ceiling as I stood from the doorway. Mrs. Angelo entered, "Gran!" Jeff protested to the sudden audience in his room. I walked in and sat next to the Doctor to see what he was doing. He was typing hurriedly typing. "What are you doing?" Mrs. Angelo asked

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore." The Doctor answered

"Oh! I like Patrick Moore!" Mrs. Angelo said excitedly

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil." He replied, I laughed.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff proclaimed I gave him a look.

"Can't I?" The Doctor said as he suddenly stopped typing and held his special paper up to the webcam on top of the computer. On the screen were 6 different boxes, each with a different person representing a different place. Obviously that special paper worked somehow, because voices come out of the laptop. "Who are you? This is a secure call, what are you doing?"

"Hello. Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." The Doctor replied as he started to type rapidly, he was showing them at the same time just what he was doing. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." He stopped typing and added "Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas - pay attention."

"Sir! What are you doing?!" a random voice asked

The Doctor begun to type fast on Rory's phone and as he did so he said what he was doing. "I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?"

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked, I laughed as I knew he was talking about Jeff's grandmother.

"Patrick, behave." The Doctor answered

"What does this virus do?" Another unknown voice asked

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor answered and then there was a pause as he waited. Jeff was still staring curiously over our shoulders. The Doctor waits and then slowly turned to Jeff, whispering "Jeff. You're my best man."

"You what?" Jeff asked surprised as the Doctor closed the laptop screen turning to Jeff.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor answered Jeff, who honestly was looking a bit dumbstruck about it. He begun to think carefully before he answered "...Why me?"

"It's your bedroom. Now, go, go, go." The Doctor answered as he put the laptop on Jeff's lap, got up taking my hand quickly before we ran out.

The Doctor suddenly remembered something as he turned back opening up Jeff's bedroom door and said "Oh. And. Delete your internet history." He waggled a finger off of the hand that wasn't holding mine at Jeff, all the while seeming to think better of it before we left again.

We ran up the garden path, we reached the gate. He looked around and saw the fire engine that had previously decided to wander off from its owners. I laughed as he dragged me towards it. We hopped into the fire engine, he was like a big kid. We drove off towards the hospital that Rory worked at. Rory's phone rang and the Doctor answered, and I was pretty sure it was Amy. He told her "Look in the mirror. Don't worry! I've comandeered a vehicle." He hung up the phone, putting in back in his pocket.

He looked at me before slamming the siren like a kid. I laughed and whooped with joy as we sped down the road. The phone rang again a few minutes later, we were closer to the hospital almost there. "Are you in?!" The Doctor asked and then replied "You need to get out of there." We kept driving as he asked Amy "Amy? Amy, what's happening? Amy! Talk to me!" He then got a reply, which relieved me slightly. At least they weren't dead yet. "Which window are you?" The Doctor asked and then asked again irritated "Which window?!" He really wasn't having an easy day, and probably not used to the lack of straight answers.

He hung up as he got an answer and handed the phone to me as he aimed for the window. He said to me "Avery, text Amy and Rory to duck." I nodded and texted them to duck. The ladder crashed into the room. We got out and he helped me up onto the ladder, which I quickly climbed up and leaped into the room as the Doctor followed more agilely and draped his hands across Rory and Amy's shoulders as I smirked at Prisoner Zero. "Right! Hello! Am I late? No!" The Doctor said as he looked at the clock "Three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" replied Prisoner Zero and I widened my eyes as I remembered what Jack had told me. I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Jack's phone about the whole situation.

"Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor said stepping forward.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." Prisoner Zero replied as a woman with two little girls. I felt bad for the comatose woman's kids. To lose their mother to a coma and then this monster to use her mind for this.

"Ha ha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor said

"...I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where they came from?" Prisoner Zero told the Doctor, and from the look on his face showed he obviously had no idea, and Prisoner Zero picked up on it. "You don't, do you?" Suddenly a little girl's voice starts to talk through the mother almost singsong like."The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know. Doesn't know, doesn't know!" The woman's voice took over again "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." I knew that was important, and quickly jotted it down on my hand and into my phone as a memo.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind Prisoner Zero, and the Doctor's eyes flick to it. His expression lightened and he relaxed slightly as he exclaimed "Aaaand, we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." He raised a hand to point at it. We all turned to see, turned to see that the thud had been the clock. It looked like the Doctor's computer virus worked as the clock had reset itself, now showing 0:00.

I grinned as I looked at the Doctor as he continued "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but d'you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And, d'you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" Amy and Rory stared at him, Amy was looking full of pride in our Raggedy Doctor. "The word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battlefleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here." He pulled out Rory's phone from his pocket and held it out. Suddenly there was a blinding white light flashing through the windows. "Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!" Amy, Rory and I rushed over to the window to see. One of the Atraxi ships were back and was flying to hover above the hospital, shining a spotlight directly of the eye's pupil to rest on the windows where we all were.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me." Prisoner Zero replied thinking it still outsmarted the Doctor.

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare... Who da man?!" The Doctor said though we all looked unimpressed at him. I gave him a sympathetic smile. "...Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine." He added

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero said

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link." The Doctor said

"And I've had years." Prisoner Zero replied, and suddenly it started to glow orange again. The Doctor stared at it unnerved, and I closed my eyes waiting to pass out when I hear a thud behind me. I opened my eyes and quickly turned around looking at where Amy would be. She had collapsed and I shrieked "AMY!" I slid over to her, putting her head on my lap. The Doctor ran over and crouched beside us. "No! Amy! "He put his hands against her face "You've gotta hold on! Amy! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Doctor!" Rory said as he pointed at Prisoner Zero, we looked up to see The Doctor. The real Doctor sat up somewhat bemused. "...Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" I laughed.

"It's you." Rory and I said together.

"Me? Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory replied

"Busy day." He said as he got up to face the Prisoner Zero version of him. "Why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." Prisoner Zero replied as a young Amy Pond was revealed wandering around the taller figure of the fake Doctor, holding his hand. "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

After a long pause the Doctor replied "No, she's dreaming about me cause she can hear me." He turned running back over to us, crouching next to Amy once more. "Amy. Don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy... dream about what you saw."

"No. No. No! " Prisoner Zero shrieked as it started to fade orange, the Doctor looked up then stood walking over to face it. As it turned into this weird worm thing, and then it roars at him like a lion would.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor said as the light suddenly intensifies on the window beside Prisoner Zero, who started thrashing around, hissing, as the Atraxi spoke "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Doctor stared at Prisoner Zero who faced him a final time and said "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." It faded away into nothing, as the Atraxi ship powered up its engines and leaves. The Doctor ran to the window to make sure, he looked satisfied but not exactly pleased about. He took out the phone again and starts dialling rapidly again.

"The- the Sun, is back to normal, right? That's... That's good, yeah? That means its over." Rory said as the Doctor ruffles Rory's hair as he walked past him still dialling. Amy started to wake up slowly as Rory leaned over her. "Amy? Are you okay? Are you with us?" He asked

"What happened?" Amy asked

"He did it. The Doctor did it." Rory replied as I helped her up. Then I walked over to the Doctor who replied "No I didn't."

"What are you doing?"Rory asked the Doctor

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance." The Doctor said as he looked at Rory.

"About what?"

"The bill."

"Awww." Rory whined as the Doctor finally stopped dialling and yelled into the phone "Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." He hung up the phone, tossing it back to Rory. "Okay. Now I've done it." He said to us as he started to wander off. I followed him hurriedly. "Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rory complained as Amy followed us hurriedly "Did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!" The Doctor smashed the double doors open, impressively. I was right behind him while Amy hurried behind us while Rory was catching up to her. "Where are you going?" Amy asked

"The roof! No. Hang on." The Doctor replied as he ducked into a cloakroom and we followed. He started to ramble around the cloakroom, picking up the odd piece of clothing and holding onto some, flinging the rest over his shoulder. Rory was following, picking up the clothes the Doctor's dropping or throwing.

"What's in here?" Amy and I asked.

"I'm saving the world, I need a decent shirt! To hell with the raggedy - time to put on a show!" The Doctor said as he spun around with a coat before dropping it.

"You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... taking your clothes off." Rory said, and the Doctor was stripping in a corner of the room trying on his new clothes. My eyes widened as I quickly covered my eyes but peeking through a crack in my fingers. Forgive me if I don't find him attractive, I have to look. I am Amy Pond's sister.

"Turn your back if it embarasses you." The Doctor replied

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people.. you know!" Rory said as he gave shifty glances to Amy, obviously he was trying to impress her and turned his back to the Doctor. "...Are you not gonna turn your back?" Rory said to Amy.

"Nope." Amy replied looking particularly smug, and I elbowed her. I uncovered my eyes giving her a look, trying to remind her that she had a boyfriend. As he finally got half of his new outfit on as well about five different ties, we walked to the rooftop. He stepped out first, followed by me and Amy, and then Rory. There was an Atraxi ship already waiting for us here. "So, this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" Amy said

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better." The Doctor said as he paused before starting to yell up at the Atraxi ship. "Come oooooooon then! The Doctor will see you now!" The big eye in the center of the Atraxi ship was suddenly released and zooms down to rest right in front of the Doctor, evidently examining him. A blue light flares out, and starts to scan him. The Doctor waits patiently for it to finish before he then pulls up his braces. At least he was patient for something.

The Atraxi voice declares "You are not of this world."

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor replied as he fiddled about with his new ties, trying to decide which one works best. "Umm... uhh... I dunno." He suddenly said as he held one up "What do you think?" He was acting casual... This was definitely a mad man.

"Is this world important?" the voice asked

"Important?! What does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" The Doctor said as he picked up off random ties flinging them backwards, managing to always hit Amy or Rory, but not exactly me as I ducked to avoid being hit.

"Come on, you're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" He added as the same blue light streaked outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning though. But creating a hologram of a globe, the globe flicked through different images through our history that included nuclear explosions, wars and armies. Before the voice answered "...No."

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" The Doctor asked and the Atraxi flicked through more images of street carnivals, crowds, and costumes and responded "No."

"Okay! One more, just one. Is this world protected?" The Doctor asked and the Atraxi showed images of a Cyberman smashing through a window, a group of Cybermen, The Daleks spitting outward from the Genesis Ark, The Empress of the Racnoss, The Ood, The Sycorax, The Sontarans, The Silurians, The Reapers, The Hath. All while the Doctor said "Cause you're not the first lot to have come here. Oh, there have been SO many. And what you've got to ask is... what happened to them?"

I smirked as I knew the answer, it was always the Doctor or where I worked. The Atraxi globe flicked through pictures of previous Doctors, and as it got to like the tenth one, our Doctor stepped through the hologram with a curious smile on his face and his full outfit, including a tweed jacket and bowtie. The hologram abruptly disappeared.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor." He paused and gave a small breath of laughter as he said "Basically. Run." The eye widened as it looked terrified, it scooted back up into its ship and the ship leaves hurriedly. Amy and I laughed behind him, as the Doctor stared up grinning into the sky. He jerked slightly, and he pulled out a key that was glowing. I smiled, it was the TARDIS key.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asked but there was no answer. We looked around, and the door back into the building was wide open. The Doctor was already gone, and I sighed disappointed. He had left us again.

We rushed off to our house, back to where the TARDIS was originally. We ran and just as we rushed into the garden. The TARDIS dematerialised, Amy stood slightly ahead of Rory as the wind whipped around us as the TARDIS disappears Amy closed her eyes, and she let him go again. I slumped down to my knees. He had left us again, and how long would it be this time. I sighed as I let my head slump as I stared at the ground, tears forming my eyes. I covered my eyes as I squeezed them shut. I wasn't going to cry this time, he would come back. I knew he would, it would just take time.

* * *

_**Two Years Later**_

* * *

I had grown tired of taking the train back and forth and decided to get an apartment in Cardiff. Closer to work, after all I got promoted. Whenever things happened, I stayed in the hub with Ianto or went out on missions with him. We were partners and best mates. Jack finally told me who he really was, and the fact he couldn't die due to some odd alien thing that happened to him years back with the Doctor and his old companion Rose. Though Jack didn't share as many stories of his travels with the Doctor anymore. He knew it would just upset me; after all it had been two years since the Doctor came back for a day and leave us again.

But now, I was back in Leadworth for a very special day. Amelia Pond's Wedding to Rory Williams. I was so excited. It was the night before, and I woke up as I heard the sound of the TARDIS. I shot out of my bed to Amy's room that was facing the garden and looked out her window with her. We looked at each other and darted off. I ran to my room and grabbed my dressing gown on along with my shoes, phone, and vortex manipulator. Oh yeah, I got one of those, came with the promotion. I pulled my shoes on as well my dressing gown as I walked out of the door just behind Amy, closing it behind me. The Doctor was standing in front of his TARDIS. I gave him a look of slight anger, how dare he come back and look like that. "Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hop to the Moon and back to run her in." He said as Amy ran slightly closer to him, stopping at the small archway. I followed tying my dressing gown closed. "She's ready for the big stuff now." He added as he patted the TARDIS.

"...It's you. You came back." Amy said

"Course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" the Doctor said, though I wasn't so sure that he always did. Not from the stories Jack told.

"And you kept the clothes?" Amy said as we walked over to Doctor, standing beside the TARDIS the same way he was.

"Well, I just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge, yeah. Shoot me. I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow-tie." Amy said

"Yeah. It's cool. Bow-ties are cool." The Doctor replied adjusting his bow-tie.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asked

"Yeah." He replied

"'Kay..."

"So what do you think?" He asked

"What?" Amy asked

"Other planets, wanna check some out?"

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means, well, it means... come wi' me." The Doctor said

"Where?" I asked

"Wherever either of you like." He replied

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero-" Amy said looking up at the TARDIS.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning, there's loads more." The Doctor said trying to be impressive again.

"Yeah, but those things, those... amazing things, all that stuff." Amy said as the Doctor nodded happily like he knew where all this was going, but Amy suddenly stepped towards him, looking harder. "That was two YEARS ago!"

"Ooohhh. Oops." The Doctor said

"Yeah." I said staring at him

"So that's..." the Doctor said carefully

"Fourteen years!" Amy replied

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond and Avery Pond. The girls who waited, you've waited long enough." The Doctor said

"...When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool. And a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy said

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up! So! Coming?" The Doctor asked us

Amy shook her head and said "No."

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." The Doctor said

"I grew up."Amy said "We grew up." She corrected looking at me.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that" He said as he clicked his fingers, the TARDIS door opens and a deep orange glow spills out as we stared inside. Amy glanced briefly to the Doctor who was looking just a little smug, and then laughs, before slowly stepping inside. I followed carefully, and the Doctor stepped in behind us closing the door. He moved around us to head up to the console as we took our time. I stared around, wide-eyed.

"Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor said, as we were completely lost for words. He ran up to the console doing a little bounce as he reached it. The TARDIS on the inside was so beautiful and complex, and I could never describe it. Amy said " ...I'm in my nightie."

I whispered loudly "Finally..." not in reply to Amy of course.

"Oh, don't worry! Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And, possibly, a swimming pool. So! All of time, and space, everything that ever happened or that ever will. Where do you wanna start?" He asked us. Amy and I stopped staring around to look at the Doctor. I skipped up to him while Amy stalked up to him.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy said

"Yeah. I am" The Doctor said

"Why?"

"Cause you're the Scottish girl, in the English village, and I know how that feels." He replied, as they wandered around the console both prodding things they probably shouldn't.

"Oh, do you?" She said

"Well, all these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." He said as he dings a little bell on the console.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asked

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why? What's tomorrow?" The Doctor asked

" Nothing. Nothing! Just, you know. Stuff." Amy replied and I gave her a hard look before turning my back on her walking over to the other side of the Doctor.

"All right, then. Back in time for 'stuff'." He said and suddenly there was a new sonic screwdriver raising itself out of the console which the Doctor snatched up gleefully "Oh, a new one! Lovely." He whispered to the TARDIS something I couldn't hear. He then started musing around the console.

"Why me?" Amy asked suddenly in the silence

"Why not?"

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night, it's a fair question. Why me?" Amy said, I knew she didn't ask about us. I was the one who still dreamt about travelling with him.

"Dunno! Fun! Do I have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do I look like people?"

"Yes!" Amy replied

"Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me earache." The Doctor replied

"You're lonely. That's it. Just that." Amy answered, and they both wandered around to face each other.

"Just that. Promise." The Doctor said

"Okay." Amy said

"So you're okay then? Cause this place. Sometimes it can make people feel a bit... you know." The Doctor said carefully.

"I'm fine. Fine. It's just... there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought, well, I'd, I'd started to think that maybe you were just like a... madman with a box." Amy said

"Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." The Doctor said as he grinned broadly at her until she does, then he laughs and she laughs too. He turned and started to dart around the console. I grinned wider than the both of them. He jams down a lever and we cling to the console as the TARDIS began to dematerialise, we were all laughing the whole time. **And soon enough, we were off. We were off onto our next adventure!**

* * *

**To Be Continued in The Beast Below!**

**I plan on taking a small break from this before I start writing the next Doctor Who episode. I wasn't sure if I should have Avery go with the Doctor and Amy, or if I have her wake up in the middle of the night to discover Amy gone and have Amy leave Avery a note about. Make her more angry at them. But I decided not, since there's a plotline that I want to have there by the end of Flesh and Stone. Which fans would get, if you remember what happens at the end of that episode with Amy and the Doctor. I'm thinking that I won't do some episodes from Doctor Who season 5, but do a few episodes from Torchwood time to time. Maybe some timetravel. OoOoOo. So WOO! And it's almost midnight, so thank me for staying up. Goodnight all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Our First Destination

Chapter 5: Our First Destination

_**Author's Note:**__** I apologize for having you all wait a month. But I've been in a bit of a funk. As well Grad prep has taken up some time. But since it's Spring Break, I thought I would spend time writing chapters. I hope to have all of Beast Below up before I'm back in school on Monday for you guys. Since I owe you that much. Thank you all for reading this!**_

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea.**

**RECAP: "Amy Pond, there's something you better understand about me, cause it's important, and one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box." The Doctor said as he grinned broadly at her until she does, then he laughs and she laughs too. He turned and started to dart around the console. I grinned wider than the both of them. He jams down a lever and we cling to the console as the TARDIS began to dematerialise, we were all laughing the whole time. And soon enough, we were off. We were off onto our next adventure!**

Avery's POV

I watched as Amy floated outside of the TARDIS, I just had my turn. Last night, the Doctor came back for us. I was so happy and mad at the same time. But forget the fact he left us for 12 years, come back for one day and leave again for two years! He came back and we're in his spaceship. "Come on, Pond." The Doctor said as he pulled Amy back inside "Now do you believe me?" He asked Amy.

"OK, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" Amy asked

"I've extended the air shell - we're fine." The Doctor saw something below us, and squats at the door._"_ Now, that's interesting." I came over and looked out, I saw a spaceship. "29th Century. Solar flares roast the earth," We walked to the console "and the entire human race packs its bags" He worked at the controls "and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations..." He told us.

"Doctor?"Amy said, from somewhere.

"...migrating to the stars." The Doctor continued as if he didn't hear Amy.

"Doctor?" Amy said again. I looked around as I saw Amy wasn't with us. I walked back over to the door where Amy was outside clinging to the roof of the TARDIS. "Isn't that amazing?" The Doctor finished off, still not noticing that Amy wasn't inside the TARDIS and I wasn't next to him.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled, he looked up from the console to see that neither of us was there. He pulled Amy down, and said "Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship." We walked back in, after I closed the doors to the TARDIS so no one got sucked out again. The Doctor pulled up the spaceship that we were above on the monitor of the TARDIS. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland - all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship - that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping." Amy chuckled "Searching the stars for a new home."The Doctor said.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy and I asked.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing."

"A thing?

"An important thing. In fact, thing one –"He looked through a magnifying glass "we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets. Ooh! That's interesting."The screen showed a little girl sitting alone crying.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it - they've got to keep filming and let it die."We watched the little girl "That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that  
hard - being all, like, detached and cold?" We then saw the Doctor pop up onscreen with the crying girl, who then ran away from him. _"_Doctor?" Amy said, the Doctor looked into the camera and waved for us to join him. I smiled and ran out of the TARDIS to join him.

I exited the TARDIS to find myself in a market. Above me was an arched glass ceiling which I could see the stars through it. The market was a series of stalls and booths very similar to a contemporary marketplace back on Earth. Amy stepped out just behind me, she looked around in wonder and said "I'm in the future. Like hundreds...of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one." The Doctor said as he popped up beside us. He took Amy by the arm and me by the hand. "Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Use your eyes, notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" He replied

"Is it... the bicycles?" Amy replied pointing at the rickshaw. I shook my head, I knew the Doctor was right. It wasn't right, not normal. There was a girl crying and no one was even bothering to ask why. Something was up, I didn't see it before, but I noticed it now that the Doctor pointed out that there was something wrong with the place.

"Says the girl in the nightie." The Doctor said to Amy.

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie." Amy said once again, I shook my head at her. This is why I always wore a baggy t-shirt and shorts to bed. Just in case he ever came back and swept us away in the middle of the night, like he did. Or if I was called into work immediately, which doesn't happen often but happened often enough.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look. Life on a giant starship, back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me. " The Doctor said, before he ran over to a table outside a cafe, he took a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He set it gently on the floor and looked at it intently. He set the glass back on the table. "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish." He tapped the side of his nose and rejoined us. "Where was I?"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asked

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state - do you see it yet?" The Doctor replied

"Where?" Amy asked again

"There." The Doctor snapped and pointed at the little girl sitting alone on a bench crying. Everyone walked past, ignoring her. We headed towards her and sat on a bench facing her.

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy said

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry cos they want attention, cos they're hurt or afraid. When they cry silently, it's cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." The Doctor replied knowingly.

"Are you a parent?" I asked curiously, he looked startled at the question I asked but didn't answer.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means...they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows - whatever they're afraid of - it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." The Doctor said, she got up as the lift bell rung and a figure in a nearby booth turns to watch her. I looked at the figure confused, what was it?

"Where'd she go?" Amy asked

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame block, Dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," He reached into his pocket pulling out an ID wallet "this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her." He handed Amy the wallet "Took me four goes. Ask her about those things - the smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." The Doctor said

"But they're just things." Amy said

"But they're not. There's something off about them, like they have a sinister side to them. They give me the chills." I replied and leaned my head against the Doctor's shoulder.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy - look at this place. But no-one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Ask Mandy, "Why are people scared of the things in the booths?"" The Doctor said as he patted my knee.

"No. Hang on - what do I do?" Amy asked then added in a whisper "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha-ha, gotcha!" He checked his watch and added "Meet us back here in half an hour." He replied

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble." He stood up as well helping me up. "Badly." He leaped over a bench and started to walk away. Amy got up and faced him.

"So is this how it works, Doctor? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy said as I caught up to the Doctor.

"Yes." The Doctor replied as he took my hand, we walked away to whatever the Doctor had in mind. **I had a feeling it had to do with the engines.**


	7. Chapter 6: 20 Minutes I Forgot

Chapter 6: 20 Minutes I Forgot

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea.**

Avery's POV

The Doctor and I had just left Amy to interrogate Mandy, and ask about the creepy figures. While we were now climbing down a ladder to where the engine room should be located in a ship. As soon as we got down, the Doctor placed his hands on the wall before leaning in to listen. I joked "Do you need a water glass to hear?" He gave me a look that said not now. I held my hands up in surrender before looking around us. "Can't be." The Doctor said before using his sonic to get a reading. He then saw a glass of water on the floor. He lied down and stared at it.

I raised an eyebrow with my hands on my hips, but not saying anything. He was thinking, and I wasn't about to disturb it after my remark earlier. A woman with a hood and golden mask approached us and whispered to the Doctor "The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" The Doctor replied

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." The masked lady whispered again. I wondered if she was of royalty or something. Like a noble and rich. She seemed to have that air about her, the way she spoke and held herself.

"Who says I see anything?" The Doctor said.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" the woman replied in her whispered tone.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So...I thought I'd take a look." He opened a power box on the wall. "It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look - they're dummies, see?" He crossed the hall and tapped the wall. "And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was..." The Doctor reasoned.

"No engine at all." The woman finished for him. I crossed my arms, and leaned against the wall. I was having strange feelings towards the Doctor. Strange feelings indeed.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling though space. I saw it." The Doctor answered.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." The woman replied.

"How?" The Doctor asked

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor. You're our only hope. Your friend is safe." She replied and handed him a device. "This will take you to her. Now go, quickly!" She began to walk away from us, I was wondering what in the world happened to Amy.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" The Doctor asked. The woman turned to face the Doctor, and whispered "I am Liz 10. And I will find you." We heard a crashing sort of sound, the Doctor looked around and I looked behind us. When we turned back to Liz 10, she was gone, vanished. I took the Doctor's hand and said "Let's go find Amy." He nodded, we started walking towards where Amy should be, according to the device, but not before he looked back at where Liz 10 once was.

We arrived at this voting station thing. We found Mandy outside of rooms. I looked around us and said "Well the device led us here... Where's Amy? I wonder what these things are." The Doctor looked around for Amy, I was expecting him to answer but Mandy answered for him "Your friend is in there. These are voting booths. You're welcome to vote as you wait."

I looked at the Doctor, who didn't give me any indication whether I should or shouldn't. I let go of his hand, and went into one of the cubicles. I sat in the chair in front of these four monitors, which were like old televisions. A computerized voice said "Welcome to voting cubicle 330B. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens." In front of me, there were three large buttons, one that said **Protest**, another with **Record**, and the last one with **Forget**. "A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name – Avery Alecia Pond. Age - 1,306. Marital status – Single."

The four screens changed, as a video started showing an older man as a presenter. He began talking "You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest...or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just 1% of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued, with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation - and we hope that you will - then press the "forget" button. All the information I am about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here, then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Before I knew it, images flashed across the screens. I gasped and hit the **Forget **button. I wiped tears that I didn't know I had cried. A video message appeared on the screen, it was from myself. This was odd... "This isn't a trick. You've got to find the Doctor and get him back to the TARDIS. Don't let him investigate. Stop him. Do whatever you have to. Just please, please get the Doctor off this ship!" I stepped out as the Doctor was done waiting for Amy, he grabbed my arm and dragged me to the room right next to the room I had been in.

"Amy? What have you done?" The doctor asked as we walked into the room, he was on the chair using the sonic on the lamp above. "Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about 20 minutes. Same with you Avery." He jumped to the floor.

"But why would we choose to forget?" I asked

"Cos everyone does. Everyone chooses the **forget** button." Answered Mandy.

"Did you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm 12. Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..." Mandy replied

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." The Doctor said before heading back to the monitors.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asked the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm way worse than Scottish. I can't even see the movie. Won't play for me." The Doctor replied

"It played for me." Amy answered

"Me too." I added

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept me as human." the Doctor said

"Why not?" The Doctor and I looked at her. "You look human." Amy joined us.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." The Doctor answered. Jack had told me that the Doctor was a Time Lord.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" asked Amy.

"No. There were, but there aren't... Just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I don't. Not ever. Cos this is what I do - every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." the Doctor pounded the **Protest **button, and the door slammed shut, leaving Mandy outside. The Figure of a man in his booth, turned to show his very angry face. He pulled us into the corner of the room as the floor slides open.

"**Say, Wheeee!" said the Doctor. Amy and I screamed as we fell down the chute.**


	8. Chapter 7: Star Whales Failing the Dr

Chapter 7: Star Whales, Failing the Doctor, Dead Walks

**I don't own Doctor Who whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea.**

* * *

_Avery's POV_

We fell out of the chute with a scream. The floor was squishy and wet, seemed like a cave with rubbish. A rubbish chute as well the refusal pile? I got up frowning at the smell, it was disgusting. I looked over at where Amy and the Doctor fell. The Doctor stood up and started using his sonic. "High-speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." He said

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"600 feet down, 20 miles laterally - puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say... Lancashire. What's this, then - a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." The Doctor replied and Amy stood up. I felt bad for her, she was wearing a nightie. The Doctor and I at least had some sort of pants.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy said as she threw a piece of rubbish.

"Yes, but only food refuse." The Doctor sniffed "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." I tried to take a step towards them and slipped.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." I said

"But feeding what, though?" The Doctor asked as he was thinking aloud.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." I added, we heard a distant moaning and the Doctor stood up from where he was feeling the floor. He had a sudden realization look, it seemed like he figured out where we were.

"Er... It's not a floor, it's a..." He put his screwdriver away "So..." He said

Amy got over to where I was having a hard time getting up. I would get to where I was standing on my feet but slip again. I growled and Amy helped me up. We carefully made our way to the Doctor. "It's a what?" Amy asked, I nodded with a questioning look.

"The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment. Get yourself in a calm place." He took both of our hands and told us "Go omm"

"Omm." Amy and I said together giving the Doctor strange looks.

"It's a tongue." He said

"A tongue?" Amy asked

"A tongue. A great big tongue." The Doctor said excitedly.

"This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?!" Amy said stunned.

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy." He replied

"How do we get out?" I asked

The Doctor took out his sonic again and said "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey! If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach." I could hear grunting and he added "Though not right now."

"Doctor, how do we get out?" I asked again

"OK, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is..." He looked ahead and saw sharp teeth of a closed mouth. "closed for business."

"We can try, though." Amy said started too head towards the teeth.

"No! Stop, don't move!" The mouth started to heave in agitation "Too late. It's started." He said

"What has?" Amy asked as I gave her an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Swallow reflex." The Doctor and I said at the same time, I looked over at him right before we all slipped and fall back into the refuse. He used his sonic on the mouth walls.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." The Doctor replied

"Chemo-what?" Amy replied

"The eject button." I answered for the Doctor as I got ready to be covered in vomit.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asked

"Think about it!" The Doctor and I said together right before we heard the creature growl, on our knees, we looked to see a wave of bile coming towards us.

"Right, then." He straightened his bowtie. "This isn't going to be big on diginity. Geronimo!" Amy yelled, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I heard a great grunting and lot of splashing. We then found ourselves out of the mouth and back in the ship. I was trying to shake off excess bile. This was going to require a shower. The Doctor started to examine the door. "There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick."

"Where are we?" Amy asked

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." The Doctor replied as Amy stood up.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy said.

"That's not the pipe."

"Oh." She smelled herself "Whoo! Can we get out?" Amy asked

"One door, one door switch, one condition." He moved to show the **Forget **button on the door. "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot." The lights came on to reveal two of those freaky smiling head things. "Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" The faces spun to show mad. "No, that's not going to work on me, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" The faces spun again to show anger. "Oh, stop it. I'm not leaving and I'm not forgetting and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?" The booths open and the heads with no bodies stood up showing that they did have bodies. They walked towards us as we backed away.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, as then the masked lady appeared again but without her mask. Liz 10 shot the figures and twirled her pistol before placing it back in its holster.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask."

"You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10." Liz said to Amy.

"Hi." Amy said as she shook her hand.

Liz made a disgusted noise and wiped her hand on her cloak. "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick." She headed for the door. "You know Mandy, yeah?" She put her arm around Mandy's shoulder "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" The Doctor asked

"Stuck my gizmo on you." She threw her device at him "Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." He said

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject." She replied, I smirked. I had an idea with all of the indications that she had given us so far. I was pretty sure; she had to be the Queen.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know me?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, MO consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot..." The Doctor pointed at her like he's about to argue but ran his hand through his soaked hair instead "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." She answered

"Your family?" The Doctor asked, and then one of the figures began to move again.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz said and we left the overspill.

She explained who she was as we walked down the lower corridors of the ship."The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy!"

"Liz 10?" The Doctor asked and another figure rose of a booth in the corridor.

"Liz 10, yeah. Elizabeth X. And down!" We ducked as she turned and fired both pistols at the figures, both fall. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule." She took us into another corridor. It's the base of a vator shaft.

"There's a high-speed Vator through there." The Doctor looked into a caged area where there were these pincer things. Like a tail of a scorpion. "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?" Liz asked us

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root." Amy said

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature - the same one we were inside - reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." The Doctor said

"What? Like an infestation?" Liz asked

"Someone's helping it. Feeding it." He replied

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving." She stormed off in anger and Mandy followed her.

* * *

"Doctor?" We asked

"Oh, Amy. Avery." He looked sympathetically at the creatures as they bang against the bars. "We should never have come here." I remembered my video message. It haunted me. I wished I could remember what was in the video. We walked in the direction that Liz had headed and caught up to her. The Doctor walked carefully through the maze of glasses on the floor of Liz's room. "Why all of the glasses?" The Doctor asked

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz answered while she sat on her bed.

The Doctor picked up her mask "A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?"

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this - my entire reign - and you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz answered.

The Doctor paced the space in her room that wasn't full of glasses. "How old were you when you came to the throne?"

"40. Why?" Liz asked

Amy pulled her hair up. "What, you're 50 now? No way!" Amy, Mandy, and I were sitting on the chaise on the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz replied

The Doctor sat on the bed, still holding the mask."And you always wear this in public?"

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting."

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, cos it's perfectly sculpted to your face." The Doctor said

"Yeah. So what?" Liz asked

"Oh, Liz. So everything." The Doctor replied, the door opened and four hooded men entered.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz said outraged.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." The man replied

"Why would I do that?" Liz asked and then the hooded man spun to show the face of an angry figure.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asked

"Half Smiler, half human." The Doctor replied

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz commanded to its face.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." The half Smiler replied

"I AM the highest authority." Liz said

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." It said

"Where?"

"The Tower, Ma'am." It said; as we were escorted to a large stone room contain high-tech machines. There is a grating through which Amy and I saw more of the scorpion tail creatures.

"Doctor, where are we?" I asked

"The lowest point of Starship UK." He spun with his arms out as he said "The Dungeon."

"Ma'am." A gray-haired man said coming out of nowhere.

"Hawthorne! So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz exclaimed

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" The Doctor asked Hawthorne.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne replied

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it?" the Doctor examined the equipment around the dungeon. "Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." He said as joined Liz by an open well sort of thing with a railing around it, inside there seemed to be something alive as I joined them on the other side of Liz.

"What's that?" Liz asked

"Well, like I say, depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly..." He replied

"Or?"

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator - Starship UK's go-faster button." The Doctor said carefully.

"I don't understand." Liz said, I blinked as I thought it out. They were torturing an innocent creature that was being their engine, their mode of movement. I looked around us for a way to release it. My gaze fell onto Amy, who looked at me. We had a telepathic communication, we agreed that we had to save it but it was different. There had to be a way to save it but also saves Starship UK, and then I figured it out.

"Don't you? Try, go on. The spaceship that could never fly, no vibration on deck. This creature - this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading - it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving." An intermittent electrical beam shot down into the creature's exposed brain. "Tell you what." He moved to another well and lifts the grate. "Normally, it's above the range of human hearing." One of the extensions of the creature breaks free. "This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." He used his sonic and we heard the creature's call, the mournful screams.

"Stop it." Liz said as she couldn't take it anymore, the Doctor stopped using his sonic and she said to Hawthorne "Who did this?"

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." He replied

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now!" No one moved "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Liz. Your mask." The Doctor said, still holding her mask.

"What about my mask?" She asked, he tossed the mask to her.

"Look at it. It's old. At least 200 years old, I'd say." He said

"Yeah, it's an antique, so?" Liz replied

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over 200 years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not 50. Nearer 300. And it's been a long old reign." He replied

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years."

"Ten years. And the same ten years over and over again," He took her by the hand "always leading you..." he showed her the voting area. "here." The buttons read **Forget **and **Abdicate**.

"What have you done?" Liz asked Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." He replied turning on the screen.

* * *

A recording of Liz popped up on screen, like mine. "If you are watching this...If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London." The real Liz sat down as she watched "The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travelers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. _And what we have done to it breaks my heart_." We watched in silence "he Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us, and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the star whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the **Forget** button." Liz looked at the button. "Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button." She looked at **Abdicate**. "Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision."

"I voted for this?" Amy said to the Doctor "Why would I do that?" I nodded, agreeing with her. Even though I kind of knew. The reason, the same reason of why we were here.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, I'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save me from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what I need to know." The Doctor answered. He turned to me and said "Same goes for you Avery. No use in trying to pretend that you didn't hit **Forget**." He looked away from me, that hurt for some reason. My chest hurt as I saw the disappointment and hurt in the Doctor's eyes. We had failed him.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy said, I just stared at the Doctor.

"You did it. That's what counts." He replied

"I'm... I'm sorry." Amy and I said together.

"Oh, I don't care. When I'm done here, you're going home. " He said as he walked away to the instrument panels.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. " Amy said to the Doctor, kind of angered.

"Doctor!" I said

"Yeah. I know. You're only human." He replied as he examined the instrument panels.

"What are you doing?" Liz 10 asked

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." He replied

"That'll be like killing it." Amy said.

"Look, three options. One: I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two: I kill everyone on this ship. Three: I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, cos I won't be the Doctor any more."

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz said

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to me today!" He said angrily. Amy, Mandy, and I sat against the wall, watching helplessly as the Doctor worked. I stared at him with sad eyes, the one chance I had to travel with him, like I always wanted and I blew it. I looked away as I couldn't stand it anymore. I was about to cry and I haven't cried since he left the first time. Thankfully my attention was drawn away from the emotions inside me as three children entered the room.

"Timmy!" Mandy exclaimed excitedly as she got up and went to him "You made it, you're Ok!" Timmy said nothing "it's me - Mandy." They stopped in front of one of the feelers and Mandy had her back to it. The feeler reached towards Mandy and Amy started to move forward. But surprisingly, instead of hurting Mandy, it gently tapped her on the back and lets her pet it. I started to understand, the whale was the last of its kind, and you grow kind and wise as you age. It couldn't stand to see a child cry... It was like the Doctor. And if it was like the Doctor then...

I came out of my thoughts as I saw Mandy and Timmy petting the feeler.

* * *

"Doctor, stop." Amy and I said together as we went to the Doctor. I looked at her surprised, but I knew she had the same thoughts as me. "Whatever you're doing, stop it now!" Amy continued she went to Liz taking her hand. "Sorry, Your Majesty, going to need a hand." She led her to the buttons.

"Amy, no! No!" The Doctor said as he rushed over, I walked over till I was next to Amy. Amy had Liz's hand on **Abdicate**, I put my hand over Amy's which was covering Liz's. I nodded at Amy, together we forced Liz's hand to press the button. The whale bellows and the whole ship shakes.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked us.

"Nothing at all. Are we right?" We said together. We let Liz's hand go and held each other's hands.

"We've INCREASED speed." Hawthorne reported.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help." Amy said smiling.

"It's still here? I don't understand."

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind..." I said looking over at Amy to finish, I still couldn't look at the Doctor. Amy continued for me as she said to the Doctor "You couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." Just as Amy finished, I took a quick look at the Doctor and scurried out of the room to one of rooms on the Observation Deck. It would be the last time...

* * *

_Third Person POV_

The Doctor was standing alone looking out onto the starship. Amy joined him saying "From Her Majesty." Holding out the mask. "She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK."

"Amy, you two could have killed everyone on this ship." The Doctor said

"You could have killed a Star Whale." Amy replied in the same tone.

He faced her and said "And you saved it. I know, I know."

"Amazing, though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery... and loneliness." She looked sideways at the Doctor "And it just made it kind."

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." He said

"YOU couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" They hugged "Hey."

"What?" The Doctor replied confused.

"Gotcha." She said smiling.

"Ha! Gotcha." He said as squeezed her.

"You should go talk to Avery. She was the one who had dreamed of traveling with you through time and space. She always wanted to since we were 7. She was the one who never stopped believing that you would come back. Go!" Amy said to the Doctor as she let go of him, shoving him in the direction where Avery resided on the deck.

* * *

_Avery's POV_

I was on the deck staring out at the stars and planets. I felt a mix of emotions; anger, disappointment, sadness, that mystery feeling, and failure. I had failed the Doctor causing for us to be sent home. And there is nothing I can do now. But at least Amy and I had saved an entire ship as well the one lone Star Whale left in existence. I leaned against the railing still in my thoughts when a voice said "Avery, you and Amy were right." I stared at the slight reflection on the glass, of the Doctor and I. I stayed quiet, as I waited for what else he had to say.

"Avery, speak to me. Please. I'm not sending you two home. Are you angry at me?"

"No. I feel full of failure, even though I saved so many." I replied. He didn't say anything, just side-hugged me. I choked up as I was about to cry, and turned grasping him tightly in a hug. He patted me on the back. Thankfully I didn't cry, and I let go of him. I stared at the floor, and the Doctor spoke up. "I once knew a girl like you. The similarity between you two, is uncanny. The only difference, is that she's a lot older than you when I met her. She was brave and knew where she stood in life. She wasn't really afraid of anything... except failure. Failing those she cared for and loved dearly. I almost lost her once when she basically almost sacrificed herself to save those she loved. It was the day that Earth was stolen from the solar system. The day that there were planets in the sky. I think she's dead now, haven't heard from those people at Torchwood Three." I looked up quickly, a little nervous. Wondering if he discovered my little secret, but I nodded. I was curious as to who this girl was. There was a little anger inside of me hearing how he talked of her. It was like he was in love with her. But I was kidding myself, he probably just admired her. "Let's go. Can't keep Amy waiting." I said and he nodded.

* * *

We walked together back to the TARDIS. We met up with Amy in the market.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asked

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write! Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." The Doctor said, I gave Amy a quick glance as she choked.

"Sorry, what?"Amy asked

"It's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. I skip the little ones." The Doctor replied unlocking the TARDIS.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning... Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just... Just because you could?" Amy replied, I gave her a look, a little angered.

"Once...a long time ago." The Doctor said

"What happened?" I asked

"Hello!" The Doctor said, and we heard a phone ringing out of nowhere.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No. Hang on, is that a phone ringing?" Amy said, I smirked as she was about to tell him about the upcoming wedding. We walked into the TARDIS. "People phone you?" She asked

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" He said as he prepared to dematerialize, gesturing to the phone. I went to pick it up but Amy beat me to it. I gave her a mock glare and stuck my tongue out at her, which she returned.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" Amy said into the phone, and she muffled the phone against her shoulder as she said to the Doctor "Says he's Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minister?" He asked as he motioned to me to pull a lever, which I did.

"Er, which Prime Minister?" Amy said into the phone, and she said to the Doctor "The British one."

"Which British one? "

"Which British one?" Amy asked into the phone, to which her eyes widened and she passed the phone to the Doctor "Winston Churchill for you."

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up? Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minister. We're on our way." He said as we dematerialized. Just as we did, my cell rang "Hello?" I said into the phone as I hung onto a pole.

Ianto spoke into the phone "Avery, I know you're at your sister's, but seems as though we have a problem. Jack just blew up."

"What!? I'm on my way." I said into the phone and hung up. I gave Amy a look who nodded; I said nonchalantly to the Doctor "Where could I change out of my clothes into something not covered in sick?" He told me the directions to the wardrobe and the loo. I walked out of the console room, to the wardrobe. I changed into jeans, leather boots as well a dark green tank-top and black cardigan after showering.

* * *

I looked at my vortex manipulator, typed in the coordinates of the reception area of Torchwood. I saw white, and then I was in the reception area. But Ianto was nowhere to be found. I made my way to the hub, and found two people I thought I would never see again. Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper were alive. And one Captain Jack Harkness was yelling at Owen to get out. I spoke up "What's happened?" They looked up in surprise and Toshiko said "If she's here, then there's something definitely wrong." I gave them a confused look. Turned out, the rift had been opened and I ended up in the past instead of current time. **My present was their future.**

**To Be Continued in: End of Days; Torchwood**


	9. Chapter 8: Future to Past

Chapter 8: Future to Past

**I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood whatsoever BBC does, and I'm just a fan with an idea. Excuse the language from here on out.**

_Flashback of Past Torchwood_

The Torchwood team watched as one of their valued members of Torchwood was about to leave. One Avery Pond was going on her own personal mission. They were going to miss her quite a bit. Jack knew that she had come from a far gone future, as did Ianto. Ianto and Jack were her best mates there. She was going to find her version of the Doctor. She had come from a dark future, a future of trouble. Just as she was about to leave she said "When you see me again, it won't be me. It'll be a different version of me through time. A past version of me, and when she arrives, that is your signal that there is trouble, serious trouble. Trouble where you have to be a united front." She gave everyone a hard look before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

_Out of Flashback_

_Avery's POV_

I knew I had to be careful of what I said from here on out. I knew the team was just about to head to the conference room. Ianto walked up to me and handed me a purple tardis diary, I flipped through the book. It had nothing written within. I gave him a confused look and he said "You, yourself gave me this. Told me that the day you returned, you wouldn't be, the you, we know. And that you were to receive this." He flipped open to the very first page that I skipped, there was a note. A note from future me.

_**Dear 21 year old Avery;**_

_**You probably skipped this page in a true Avery fashion. And Ianto probably pointed out this page as instructed. You will need this, in order to keep track of where you are in time. Content wise, if past you will arrive or be there. I advise you don't be in the same area as a different version of you, in order to not cause a paradox. You'll understand in the future with the Doctor. You'll understand why this diary is used, as you will meet the inspiration for this probably as soon as you get out of this time period and back to the TARDIS. And the hard times will come; I know you don't understand at this moment. But once again, you'll understand what I mean when it comes. And in case you don't believe this being you... How about a secret only two people actually know, one that even Rory or Ianto don't know. You were the one who kept biting the psychiatrists when you and Amy went to those meetings. Good luck my darling. And remember...**_

_**~Future Avery Alecia Pond**_

I looked up from the book, and tore the front page out putting it away in my back jean pocket. I said to Ianto "Did you read the first page?"

He shook his head and said "No ma'am, it wasn't addressed to me. And so I thought I shouldn't read it. I had a note of my own anyways." He held up a note that looked like mine, I nodded. Ianto and I linked arms and walked into the conference room. I heard Owen say "Are you sure that it's not her Tosh? She seems to be acting the same as she did a couple days ago, acting all cosy with Ianto still."

Tosh looked at us questionably before she said "I'm not completely sure, but our Avery hasn't really been wrong yet. So it must be."

Jack looked at me, and said "Who am I?"

I shrugged and said "I don't know. You keep avoiding the darn question. You always talk about your travels, never who you are exactly."

Jack nodded and announced to the group "This isn't the Avery who was here a couple days ago." No one made any arguments.

Tosh walked up to the plasma as she tapped in commands. "I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern." She said as she showed us the world map on the monitor. From our location indicated by the big red dot, many red lines appear in the various locations. Whatever they did before I got here, had to be their fault.

I looked over at Ianto beside me, and he whispered in my ear "Before you got here, Tosh and Jack were stuck in the past. Owen opened up the rift and got them back, but caused all of this. There has been a huge spill of unusual activity around the world since. The public are thinking that it's Judgement Day." I nodded at him, understanding what he was talking about.

"Shit!" Gwen said

"The cracks in time trace back here to the rift. This city - this Hub – is the center. What you're seeing around the world are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering because of you." Jack said looking directly at Owen.

"What?" Owen asked

"You opened the Rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen. Time is seeping through." Jack replied

"If it wasn't for me, you two would still be in the 1940s. So are we going to sit around crying into our lattes, or shall we do something about it?" Owen said

"Bring those who've fallen through time back here, into the vaults." Jack ordered

"And do what with them?" Owen asked

"We'll deal with phase one first, then I'll tell you about phase two." Jack replied

"You can't control time. You can't send them back! What are you gonna do?" Owen shouted at Jack.

"We'll think of something!" Jack shouted back. Owen quieted down, everyone was quiet. Everyone who had been involved before I got here were quiet, guilty, and scared.

"Hey, this is _not_ the end of the world." Jack said softly, Tosh nodded skeptically.

"I'm certain of that." Jack said firmly. The computer beeped, and Ianto got up to check it.

"Priority one attendance requested at the hospital. Mortality rate's gone through the roof. They're sealing off the area and designating it a hot zone." He said.

Owen got up and put his ear piece on and said "I'll go."

"Tosh, go with him." Jack suggested.

"Uh, no, thanks, I'm fine on my own." Owen replied

"And you'll be even better with me alongside." Tosh said firmly as she ushered him out. I could hear her say to him as they passed. "Shut up and come on." Owen and Tosh left the office.

Gwen glared at Jack. "Did you have to pick on him in public like that?"

"All our actions have consequences." Jack said

"And all your staff have feelings, Jack, even Owen." She replied

"Well, you would know." Jack said pointedly. He walked across the room. Gwen looked as though she couldn't believe he just said that.

"He brought you back." Gwen said after him, her phone rang. "Would you rather be stuck in World War II?" Jack didn't answer her, so Gwen answered her phone "Hello." Right after Gwen had her phone conversation with whoever it was, she got up, talked to Jack and they left. Not before Jack said to Ianto and I, "Avery, stay with Ianto. You're safest here. We'll be back in a bit. Ianto figure out why she's here."

I looked at Ianto and he just stared right back at me. We knew we couldn't tell Jack about the notes and the journal. We would just say that my vortex manipulator was affected by the rift and I was pulled back in time to this moment. I walked over to Jack's office and sat in his desk chair, I laughed "It's the exact same in the future!" Ianto and I laughed before we got quiet. I looked up at Ianto "How are we going to get me back? I only just got my dream of travelling with the Doctor! You do know about the Doctor right Ianto?" He nodded and said "Yes, you told me about him. He, Rory, and Amy are almost the only people you ever talk about. And then you curse about Mels." I stifled a laugh; the version of me they knew now, sounded a lot like me just a little different.

It was just an hour later, when Gwen and Jack came back with an unconscious Roman Soldier in tow. I quickly got out of the chair, and walked into the hub with Ianto. Ianto looked at me, as though he was waiting for a joke. I had no clue of what he was waiting for. The only thing the Roman Soldier reminded me of, was Amy. She always called their story, The Invasion of the Hot Italians. I smiled a sad smile; I would hope I could get back to her. I watched as they passed.

Ianto got another beep on one of the computers; he looked at me and said "Be right back, we have a Weevil on the loose." He left the hub to go catch it. I pulled out my phone, flipping through pictures of Amy, Rory and I. As well some pictures of just Ianto and me in the future, the future where I belonged.

Ianto came back with a handcuffed weevil, a few minutes later. I followed him putting my phone in my pockets as I walked. I followed him into the vaults. "Coming through!" Ianto said as I opened up the door for him. The weevil growled, Ianto sprayed it and subdues it before putting it in a cell.

"Thirteen more reports of Weevils on the loose. We can't keep up at this rate." Ianto said to Jack.

"Everything's on the increase." Jack replied

"Can you stop them making that noise?" Gwen said as the Weevils in the cells moaned.

"If you've got any ideas how." Ianto replied

"Maybe they're time sensitive. This disturbance may be too much for them." Jack said

"We're now full in all vaults across all nine levels." Ianto announced, there were many weevils in a single cell. Do you want me to activate the vaults below? It's just we've never used them since I've been here."

"Do it. Gwen, maybe you're right. Let's run a search on your dancehall buddy. We need to find him." Jack ordered.

"Okay." Gwen replied as she and Jack left the room. Ianto looked at me and said "You can go ahead. I don't need to be supervised." I laughed as I left him be. When I entered the hub where the workstations were, Owen and Tosh had returned.

"Owen. How was the hospital?" Jack asked

"Laugh a bloody minute." Owen replied, Tosh returned to her workstation, she was stunned for some reason. "They've got an outbreak of the Black Death." Owen announced.

"What? Oh, my God!" Gwen replied

"Have they got it under control?" Jack asked Tosh. Tosh didn't respond. Jack hit the desk with his hand, and Tosh snapped out of it looking at him. "Tosh! How are they coping?"

"Um, Owen got the place quarantined and organized treatments for those who've been infected." She replied

"Only consolation is, it's treatable in these days. But you know, what happens when the next carrier comes through, Jack? Someone carrying smallpox or Ebola, or something from the future we don't even know about? What do we do then?" Owen questioned.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing us any good standing around speculating." Jack said as he headed for his office. Owen blocked his path.

"We need to be prepared. We're helpless. All we're doing here is putting sticking plasters on gaping wounds!" Owen proclaimed to Jack.

"What do you suggest?" Jack said to Owen. I stood back watching, from Jack's attitude, it seemed like this wouldn't turn out well.

"I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are." Owen said

"Owen..." Gwen said warningly to Owen.

"No, come on. You're all thinking it too. You're the big man here. You keep all the secrets. Well, now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this!" Owen yelled

"You want to know a secret? There is no solution. I can't fix this. Because this was never meant to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was _Don't Mess with the Rift_. But you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you." Jack replied.

"I only disobeyed instructions to get you back." Owen said back to him.

"And now people are dying." Jack replied

"What? So I shouldn't have bothered?" Owen shouted at Jack, who didn't answer him. Owen got angry. "Who the fuck are you, anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked. So if you're not even a real person, then why should I follow your orders?"

"Get out." Jack said angrily.

"What?" Owen asked

"Get out! I'm relieving you of your duty." Jack yelled at Owen.

"No. You can't do that!" Tosh said to Jack

"Bollocks, you are!" Owen said to Jack

"Jack, wait." Gwen said, I looked over at Ianto as Jack walked up to Owen.

"You're done here." He said to Owen, in a very scary tone. Jack walked towards his office.

Owen scoffed "What, so that's it? The whole world is going to shit and you're going to fire me?"

"For God's sake! Both of you! We need to stick together on this." Gwen yelled

"If I can't rely on you, if I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now." Jack shouted at all of us. I didn't move, I just snaked my hand into Ianto's. I was scared, I had never seen Jack act like this. But this was the past, but it had to be a past that hadn't happened yet...

Owen turned to look at us, and none of us moved. "So now we know how it is. So that leaves me 24 hours to savor the good times."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked, even I knew what he was talking about. No one left Torchwood with their memories intact or alive.

"Think about it, Gwen. Nobody leaves this place intact. Sometime in the next 24 hours ... I get Ret-conned. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when, but he'll get me." Owen replied

"Jack, this has gone far enough." Gwen said, but Jack didn't back down.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Owen said angrily but defeated. He took his gun out and puts it on the nearby table. "Good luck with the end of the world." Owen took a couple of steps to leave, then turned to look at Gwen. "I would say thanks for the memories..."

Gwen burst with emotion and yelled at Jack "Jack, for God's sake!" Owen turned and left. The lights flash and the cog door opens, Owen left the hub. Gwen looked at Jack. **Ianto and I looked at each other, I said quietly so only he could hear "The Team is falling apart..."**

_**AN: isn't this interesting? I just finished watching the new Doctor Who episode Hide. That was a great episode! So in celebration of a great episode and another few clues on what in the world is going on in Doctor Who. I'm finishing up this chapter and starting up on the next. I do apologize for the mass amounts of curses, but that's Torchwood for you. And most of us here are grownups and besides, it is rated T for a reason. Granted it was just so I didn't overstep my boundaries in ratings. Well, till the next episode. I plan on revealing the mysteries feelings that Avery is feeling inside, even though it's pretty obvious to me. I AM the writer after all. Though after finally watching the first season of Torchwood, I'm going to go back and rewrite some of the Torchwood content in past episodes. Instead of Torchwood being based in London, it's Cardiff. The nearest city to Leadworth and her partner isn't Jack, it's Ianto. So apologizes for those of you who might of been cringing at the fact I got wrong of where Torchwood 3 is. Till next time!**_

_**~Incendiar Riddle**_


	10. An Apology (Author Note)

**I apologize to all of my reviewers and readers for not updating for awhile. Life kind of went into overdrive; we were busy with preparing for our graduation ceremony at the beginning of June. And then right after, we were busy preparing for finals/diplomas which were less than two weeks away. The sad part was I caught a really nasty flu, which turned into a chest infection. I didn't get rid of it completely until I got home this week from camping. After most of my diplomas, we had the fair, which I'm pretty sure was the last time I might see some of my friends until reunion. Then the day after my very last diploma, I was busy packing and left for camping without internet or my laptop for the week of Canada Day. Not like I could sit down and write a chapter or two anyways while we were there, since almost every day we were up and sightseeing or on a walk with my dad. **

**As well, the past few months I've been dealing with family issues, which I am now ready to address as this may affect the future chapters of The Other Pond and possible other stories. My parents have been fighting, and I've been caught in the middle, even though this kind of fighting isn't as bad as some parents fighting have been for others. But it's left me to be tired and a little bit depressed as well helpless in the matter. In the next few or several months my parents should be going through the process of divorce.**

**Since its summer time, I promise I will do my best to write more chapters and update possibly more often, but probably weekly. A chapter for The Other Pond will be up in the next few days, and I'm going to try and get through Season 5 of Doctor Who this summer. Though don't expect a good number of the episodes being in Torchwood, since it's really hard to write. See you soon!**

**- Incendiar Riddle **


End file.
